1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk recording-reproducing device for recording information magnetically on a recording surface of a flexible disk encased in a jacket and reproducing the same and, more particularly, to an eject mechanism for effecting insertion and ejection of the disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional disk recording-reproducing devices, two types of ejection mechanisms are known in connection with the function of taking out a disk loaded in a drive position: one using independent mechanisms for effecting release action of a clamp mechanism for holding the disk and ejection of the disk and the other performing synchronously the release action and eject action of the clamped disk.
In the foregoing conventional systems, however, the first type of mechanism for effecting independently the release action and eject action against the clamped disk needs a complicated process of control because two steps are involved to eject the disk. The other type of effecting synchronously the release action and eject action against the clamped disk needs a complicated mechanism. Further, in order to ensure a proper timing relation between the lock and lock-release action of an eject mechanism and the action of a clamp mechanism it is required, because of the presence of accumulated variations of dimensional tolerance of respective parts, to adjust the eject mechanism actual insert, after assembly of a recording-reproducing device body.